Yuu Katsumi
Info Height: 5ft 4 / Hair: Black /Eye Color: Green / Reiryoku Color: Silver 'Description' Looks: Yuu has medium length black hair that looks ruffled, having a long fringe that covers up the eyes normal. When fighting, he brushes the hair away from the face into spikes, revealing dark green piercing eyes. He wears a modified shinigami uniform, with a high collar that covers his neck and a pauldron on the right shoulder. He hides his hands within the sleeves of his uniform normally He is a slender build, more toned than muscular, with a thin face. His eyes always look darkened like he hasn’t slept. His zanpaktou is sheathed sideways across his waist. Personality: ''' Yuu is a shy, reserved man, diligent to his duties, but acts a lot more unreserved than he truly is, becoming embarrassed quite easily. Yuu can drink quite heavily when feeling down, but when drunk seems full of life and playful. He sets himself high standards, and has strong moral values. When fighting seriously he can be cold and callous, only concerning himself with how to win and willing to sacrifice or destroy anything in his path to do it and is prepared to make whatever sacrifice is nessesary. '''Hobbys/Interests: Yuu loves to trek to the mountains to be alone and to train. He mediates there to feel at peace. He is also enjoys hunting a tracking. Description: '''Yuu Katsumi's Zanpakutō, Sasushiro (White Stab) appears like a small, regular katana until released with the command where it then takes the form of a pair of guantlets. Zanpakuto '''Description: Yuu Katsumi's Zanpakutō, Sasushiro (White Stab) appears like a small, regular katana until released with the command where it changes to a pair of spiked silver gauntlets with a black uroboros engraved into the top of the hand. Inner World: Yuu's inner world takes the form of a dark abyss, with no sky or ground, just an empty void. Within the void are a large number of silver platforms of varied sizes. The largest of which is approximately 50ft in diameter, with a large engraving of the uroboros. Shikai Release: "Switch Sasushiro" ' ' ' '''1st Ability: '''This ability form two 2ft vortexes, one forms at the palm of the gauntlet, streching up to 2ft in diameter, and the other can form at any point within a 20 ft. radius of Yuu. These vortexes are linked together, allowing both physical attacks such as strikes or slashes or Kido to pass through the vortex, and erupt from the other side. The vortexes have a slight pull, causing strikes or kido larger than the size of the vortex to distort upon passing through, causing it to erupt in a thinner, more concentrated fashion from the other vortex, which reduces the area of the attack, but increases the power. '''EKL ' '2nd Ability: ' Each time Sasushiro hits an opponent, the opponent is tagged with Yuu's reiatsu in a seal. These seals allow Yuu to sense the position of the opponent or any ally that is tagged. These seals can be triggered to explode. '''EKL 55. Bankai Ability N/A Story When Yuu first left the academy to be recruited to the Gotei 13, he came across the lieutenant of 5th Squad, Shinya Tsubasa who wanted to spar with the Yuu to determine how skilled he was.1. After a tough fight, Shinya determined that Yuu was worthy to join the 5th Squad, with his Captain's permission. After Yuu was accepted to the squad, he began to train in secluded areas, working on his skills in Reiatsu sensing and kido and started communicating with his zanpaktou eventually developing a more relaxed realationship with his zanpaktou and gaining some mastery of his shikai and developing his orb abilities.2 Although it was not all good times, Yuu eventually ran into his sister, Sora 'Kat' Katsumi-Hayato, in the seireitei. When Kat had left for the academy between 100 and 200 years ago, Yuu returned to their family home one day to find the family home empty. Upon entering the house and searching through it, Yuu discovered the body of his father in Kat's room, covered in blood. Thinking the worst, he immediately began searching the area, and discovered that a number of other people had be killed in a similar fashion. Worried that he could not find his sister, Yuu frantically searched the district praying,consfused over the details of the murders and unsure weather she was dead or alive when news came that she had fled to the seireitei the day the murderes occured. This crushed Yuu, realising that his sister was most likely the killer. The rumours spread, and Yuu and his mother where eventually forced to flee the family home due to the attacks brought upon by families of the victims. Yuu blamed all of these hardships upon Kat, developing an acute hatred for her. When the two confronted each other, Yuu felt glad that he had found his long-lost sister, but that quickkly faded to anger. After a heated argument, Yuu left and startedstaying up in mountainous regions, doing as much as he could to avoid his sister and any confrontations. 3 During training, Yuu attempting to create a portal that he could have possibly passed through, but, due to the unstable nature of the formed portal could not decide wether to risk the jump or not. While debating the issue he was kicked into the portal by Redvain 4 causing him to lose concentration and the portal collapsed, trapping him in a void space. In this void, time passed much more rapidly, causing him to lose his sanity due to the decades of loneliness and darkness. He has recently reappeared in the Seireitei, older and stronger with a different type of zanpaktou, taking the form of two gauntlets instead of a rapier as it once was, this may have been due to the period of time within the void zone. When he was found by a party of shingami, including Kat, he assualted the group. 5 After Yuu fell unconcious during the fight, it was discovered that two creatures had used his body as a host within the void, possibly being the cause of his increased strength. When he regained conciousness he found himself bound to a chair in the Squad 13 barracks within Shinya Tsubasa's chamber, he had a disturbed conversation with Shinya, where he was unable to recall his own name and seems to have some metal issues. He eventually managed to break free of his bonds and began to scour through the area for Redvain, causing mayhem where ever he went. He eventually found Redvain and the two began to fight. The where eventually interrupted by Hibokine Shisha and Azumi Haruko, who drugged him, putting him to sleep. At this point he is currently on route to Squad 12. 6